


A Bit of Backstory

by Smileandwaveboys



Category: Todd and the Book of Pure Evil
Genre: Autistic Jimmy the Janitor, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Todd Smith has adhd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-20 19:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smileandwaveboys/pseuds/Smileandwaveboys
Summary: Pretty much just how Todd and Jimmy became friends.





	A Bit of Backstory

Jimmy flinched as he heard his door click open, he spun to face the intruder but relaxed a bit when he realized it was just a new kid- he must’ve taken a wrong turn when he was trying to find a class or something.

But when the kid didn’t seem to be leaving, Jimmy finally spoke.  
“You want something?”  
“Uh... sorry I- I thought it would be empty in here...” the kid mumbled quietly and rubbed at his ear. His breath was shallow. He looked like he was panicking.  
“It’s not, but I won’t bother you- you can hang out in here if you want.”  
“Thanks...” the kid sat down on the floor and tucked his knees to his chin.

Jimmy went back to the project that was strewn across his desk and began to attempt to put... whatever it was- the school property he’d been told to repair, back together. 

Twenty minutes passed in silence, the kid hadn’t said too much, he just rocked back and forth. A lot. 

“You mind if I ask you a question?” Jimmy asked.  
The kid tensed.  
“If it’s about my next class, I’m not going.”  
“Look man, I won’t make you do anything- I was just gonna ask what your name is.”

“Oh. It’s Todd. Todd Smith!” The kid- Todd, said.  
“I’m Jimmy.”  
“Nice to meet you!” Todd smiled and went back to rocking.  
“You too.”

“Also, about the class thing- just tell ‘em you're on sabbatical, that’s what I did.”  
“What’s a sabbatical?”  
“Dunno, but the teachers don’t usually argue with it.” Jimmy shrugged.  
“Oh, I’m totally using that!”

Todd seemed to have calmed down a bit. He relaxed from the ball he’d been curled in and crossed his legs.

“So, you like metal?” Jimmy asked.  
“Mmhm- how’d you know?”  
“Your shirt kinda tipped me off,” Jimmy smirked.  
“Oh, right.” Todd laughed, glancing down at the band T-shirt he was wearing.

“They’re a cool band.”  
“Yeah! I’ve been hyperfixating on them all summer!”  
“Nice. They were my special interest when I was in high school, actually.”  
“Hell yes!” Todd exclaimed, his hands flapping in excitement.

Jimmy grinned. He was about to say something more but he was cut off a call for him over the loudspeaker. Something about a kid vomiting in class. He rolled his eyes.

“Well, duty calls man, feel free to hang out ‘till you feel better- you can always chill here if you get overwhelmed again, ok?”  
“Thanks, Jimmy!”  
“No problem,” Jimmy said as he grabbed the mop from where it was propped in the corner. “see ya later, Todd.” Jimmy gave a quick nod as he headed out to clean.

**Author's Note:**

> Neurodivergent Todd and Jimmy for the win XD.  
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
